


Samhain (or: The Beginning of the New Year)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [31]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, basically just entirely fluff, same age au, witches ! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: It was difficult, being part of rival covens. It reminded both Harry and Eggsy sorely of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet - they just hoped that their ending would be happier. It had to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize, and I certainly don't own Samhain, even if you can't tell.

_ “Are you sure we’re allowed to be in here?” _

_ The two of them, about the age of sixteen - though Harry was older by a handful of months - had been close friends since they were small. Even though their families belonged to rival covens in London’s underground, it hadn’t stopped them from becoming thick as thieves. The two of them had spent many a night in a nearby graveyard, wandering among the tombstones or talking about any subject under the sun until dawn washed the stars from the sky and both boys had to rush to sneak into their respective houses. _

_ But Harry was leaving. His parents were shipping him to some boarding school outside of town, and Eggsy wanted to spend one last night with him. They had gone underground this time, and were sitting on an old worn stone bench in a cave below a crypt - the standing itself had never been used, and so they weren’t exactly on hallowed ground. _

_ “Yeah, of course. S'not like anyone’s gonna come down and stop us, is there?” Eggsy had a point, no one knew they had even left their bedrooms. _

_ The two sat in silence for several long minutes, savouring being in each other’s presence. Eggsy could feel the tears pricking at the back of his eyes, and it took all his strength not to let them fall. He couldn’t be weak, not now, not in front of Harry. _

_ “So when,” Eggsy swallowed thickly and tried again. “When does your train leave?” Harry looked down at his watch, but it was too dark too see it properly. Eggsy let out a breath and the torch behind them burned brighter. _

_ “Seven and a half hours.” It was already eleven - it wasn’t long enough, it would never be long enough. Eternity wouldn’t be long enough, not for Eggsy. “I don’t want to go.” The strain in Harry’s voice said ‘I don’t want to leave you,’ said the words he couldn’t bring himself to say out loud. Harry fished around in the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a box, and flicked open the catch. “My grandmother gave me these today. She said that it was time they were passed down to me.” _

_ Inside the box resting on deep red velvet were a set of matching necklaces, one on a leather cord and the other on a simple silver chain, with the old words for love inscribed on black stone pendants. _

_ “They’re beautiful, Haz.” He smiled sadly; charms like these were not given lightly. Harry lifted the chain out of the box and ran his thumb over the stone, and then he offered it to Eggsy. _

_ “I wanted you to have this.” He folded it into Eggsy’s palm. The look in his eyes was earnest and hopeful. _

_ “Harry I….” Eggsy looked down at the pendant in his hand, and then back of at Harry. Oh. _

_ Eggsy put the necklace around his neck, and Harry smiled. _

_ “You could have just said, you know.” Harry chuckled, it was a long-running joke that Harry wasn’t good at talking about his feelings, neither of them were. Hadn’t been for a long while. _

_ “Can I…?” Harry tilted his head to the side and brought his hand tentatively up to the side of Eggsy’s face, and leaned forward slightly. Eggsy smiled and closed the distance. _

_ Seven and a half hours… that was more than enough, if just for now. _

—–

Eggsy sat next to Harry on the stone bench under the crypt, where they had sat almost five years ago. Harry had gone to boarding school and then to university, and neither had seen the other for longer than a few weeks a year in that time. Eggsy had put himself through school, by means which he wouldn’t tell Harry, but assured him that it wasn’t anything he needed to be concerned about. He wouldn’t say more. They spoke frequently, but it wasn’t the same. He took Harry’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder, breathing in his presence.

“Do you think our parents would care? About us? About this?” Eggsy snorted.

“I don’t think my step-dad would like it too much if I brought you ‘round for holiday dinner, no.” It was no secret - at least, not to Harry - that Dean Baker was an abusive ass, and aside from hating Eggsy on principle he would never accept who his step-son was.

“That wasn’t really what I meant, darling.” Eggsy tilted his head up and placed a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

“No, Harry. I don’t think your parents would much care that you’re about as straight as a rainbow unicorn. They love you, I know that they do. They would be happy that you’ve found someone, even if that someone is me.” Harry tilted his head down and kissed him, pulling the chain out from under the collar of his shirt and running his thumb along the etching as he rested their foreheads together.

“You kept this.” It wasn’t a question. Harry still wore his around his neck, and in the eyes of the old gods they were all but married. The only hurdle now was announcing it. “I still can’t believe that after all this time, you’re still willing to put up with me.”

“'Course I did. Had to dodge some touchy family dinner discussions, but I’ve never taken it off, not once.” The chain had been oxidized from Eggsy’s running his thumb along it, and yet the etching on the stone was still as deep and fresh as though it had just been carved.

“Neither have I.” Eggsy twisted his fingers in the leather cord around Harry’s neck and tugged him forward, shifting until he had a knee planted on either side of his hips. He leaned down to kiss him again.

“We’ll figure it out, Harry. We always have.” Another kiss, this time longer and firmer. “We always will.” Harry’s watch beeped. And in the dim glow of the torchlight they could see that it was midnight.

“You know, they say that what you’re doing at midnight is what you’re going to be doing for the coming year.” Eggsy smiled.

“And a blessed Samhain to you too, Harry. Now are you going to kiss me or not?” Harry tilted his head up to meet Eggsy, and smiled into the kiss as he planted his hands on his waist.

Behind them, the torches flared brighter against the stone.


End file.
